


But Never Been So Loud

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Beside You series [2]
Category: Marianas Trench, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodyguard Liam, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming, Time Skips, im pretty sure anyone sane wouldnt write a non daddy kink liam pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is scared; Liam isn't.</p><p>Niall is busy; Liam isn't.</p><p>Niall wants their love to work; so does Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Never Been So Loud

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I planned this 'series', I was going to make it a 10k-ish single oneshot, but I thought I'd split it into three parts for, you know, suspense and shite.
> 
> Title obviously from "Beside You" by Marianas Trench.
> 
> (PS - First time writing a song for a fic, NO JUDGING, I KNOW MY SONGWRITING SKILLS AND RHYMING SKILLS SUCK.)

_When you’re overwhelmed and you’ve lost your breath_  
_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless_  
_When you try to speak but you make no sound_  
_And the words you want are out of reach but never been so loud;_

 

Niall is a wreck.

He didn’t bother with getting a new bodyguard, not when he was haunted by thought of Liam and _their_ memories.

It’s been two weeks and he’s still bleeding every minute.

“You’re being an idiot,” Zayn, who’s writing songs with him for _Taken Heart_ reminds him. “You knew that being fuck buddies with him wasn’t the best of ideas.”

“Oh really,” another voice, who happens to be the executive producer and his least Canadian for half the time, quips in. “I thought I was the only one who told him that.”

“Has anyone told you lately that you’re creepy as fuck?” Josh shrugs. “By the way, your boyfriend snores in sleep.”

“I forget you and your little fiancé almost always tour with his band,” Josh smiles lazily. “So, where’s the music I gave you two for a bit of revising?”

“It’s perfect,” Niall doesn’t dwell on the fact how the lyrics describe his relationship with Liam. “Anyone who inspired you to write this?”

“Oh, I think the lyrics say a lot,” Zayn scoffs. “‘ _The way you look at me in the dead of night, when we both know none of the things we do is right, me makes me feel safe and alright.’”_

“I hate you both,” Niall growls.

-

“Zayn told me the recording of _Safe and Alright_ went okay,” Harry takes a seat across from him at the Starbucks they decided to meet up at. “Tell me all about it.”

“About what?” Niall smiles at the girl that’s been looking at him for past couple minutes.”

“Your ‘break-up’with your fit bodyguard,” Harry winks. “By the way, Zayn told me to come back home by 20.00 for our dinner together.”

“Does that dinner end with you getting fecked in the arse?” Harry has the decency to blush at his brutal words. “I’m always right.”

“It’s really none of your business what happened between me and Liam,” Niall gives his best mate _a look_. “Just mind your own business.”

“I should be planning out the wedding details and shite but no, I’m here with you,” Harry rolls his eyes. “What happened?”

“He quit,” Niall says bluntly.

“That says a lot,” Harry growls. “Do try to be vaguer.”

“That’s all he said,” Niall can see doubt flickering in Harry’s emerald green eyes. “He told me he quit, gave me the papers he signed for my management, and haven’t talked to me since.”

“Oh really,” Harry sounds more bored than amused. “Did he say why he quit?”

“Are you deaf?” Niall groans. “He told me he quit and left.”

“Have you tried calling him?”

“I left him multiple messages and there’s no reply,” Niall grits his teeth. “So no, Harry, he isn’t replying to me.”

“I think he was in love with you,” Harry concludes. “That’s why he’s avoiding your ass.”

“That makes me _so_ much better,” Niall glares at the other singer. “Tell me, is this how you felt when Zayn refused to come out as a couple because he was afraid of the media?”

“Don’t bring Zayn into this, he isn’t part of it,” Harry hisses.

“Exactly, you and Zayn aren’t part of this so leave this fecking alone!”

Niall storms out of the café without looking back.

-

“Listen to me, mate,” Luke tells Niall as Josh watches both of them literally three feet away. “I know you and I aren’t really on the friends term but you and that bodyguard thing… it’s making Josh hella irritated.”

“Hey!” Josh pouts, an image that can be considered cute under different circumstances. “That’s not what you’re supposed to tell him!”

“What I’m saying is,” Luke ignores his boyfriend of six, eight months, “that you have to see Liam personally. From what Harry and Zayn told me, he’s avoiding your texts and calls, so if you know where he lives–”

“I do, but he might have moved,” Niall cuts the Australian twink off. “Do you really think I haven’t thought about that?”

“No, but I’m telling you so you know it could work,” Luke refutes in a sassy tone. _Must come from sharing bodily fluids with Josh_. “So fucking go.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Niall is stood in front of a tiny flat that is less than half the size of his.

(Which is 1500 square metres, but no one needs to know that.)

_“Don’t come in if you’re Niall.xx”_

“Lovely,” Niall mumbles to himself and knocks on the door.

“One moment!” Liam’s voice, the very voice he’s been missing for last couple weeks, sends butterflies to erupt in his stomach. “I’m—fuck.”

The door opens and Liam’s face is, well, different.

“I was expecting you,” Liam sighs, rubbing at his two weeks’ growth of beard. Change of style, perhaps? “Why are you here?”

“Because we need to speak, Li—Liam,” Niall catches himself before the old nickname slips out. “Why haven’t you been returning my calls?”

“I figured I’d be begging your manager to take me back as your bodyguard if I did,” Liam gushes out. “I missed you so much, it’s been killing me inside, and I didn’t bother applying for new jobs.”

“Why?”

“I want to be known as Niall’s bodyguard he fell in love with, not the other way around!” Liam yells suddenly; Niall’s eyes widen in surprise. “Shite, I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

“You… you’re in love with me?”

Liam opens mouth to say something, but Niall doesn’t hear that, because he practically throws himself at Liam, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. Liam doesn’t kiss him back at first, so Niall was disappointed. He nips at Liam’s lips the way he likes it, hard enough to leave dents, and he feels Liam’s resolve breaking. Liam winds his strong arms around Niall, crushing him into an embrace as he takes control of their kiss.

“I missed you too,” Niall giggles against Liam’s lips. “So feckin’ much.”

-

Niall ends up cuddling with Liam instead of having the cliché _I missed you_ sex with his ex-bodyguard.

“It feels home in your arms,” Niall giggles, pressing a kiss to Liam’s cut jawline. “So you told me that you’re in love with me.”

“That slipped out,” Liam groans, looking like a scolded puppy. “But yes, I do love you.”

“I love you too,” Niall kisses at Liam’s nape, right where his birthmark is at. “What have you been doing last two weeks?”

“Completely shutting myself in my house, nothing unusual,” Liam shrugs. “I saw that tweet you sent that people think are lyrics.”

 _“‘When you’ve realised what you’ve done, remember that I could never be the One’_? _”_ Niall arches a brow. “I wasn’t thinking when I tweeted that… people were pestering me about any teasers from the album and I thought I could just tweet some lyrics.”

“It’s about me, innit?” Liam presses on.

“I didn’t write it, it was Josh,” Niall shoves at Liam’s muscular chest futile-y; he’s a fucking wall of bricks or summat. “All my close friends—which is sadly limited to Josh, Harry, and Zayn—know that we were fuck buddies.”

“I didn’t mean to fall in love with you along the way but I guess I did,” Liam kisses the top of Niall’s head. “Did you write any of the songs in _Taken Heart_?”

“I co-wrote _Careless Love_ and _Your Nothing_ with Josh, _Kiss Me Under The Stars_ with Zayn,” Niall taps his chin in deep thinking. “Zayn and Harry wrote a couple songs together but I think that’s gonna end up in either deluxe version or the director’s cut.”

“Hm,” Liam pulls Niall even closer to him, both enveloped by their (fake) furry blanket. “I just want to sleep with you.”

Niall yawns in reply.

-

“Liam, I was—hi Harry!” Niall says a little too enthusiastically when he sees the familiar sight of Harry’s _slightly_ long curls.

(“I told you, it’s not fucking _that_ long,” Harry tells Niall every time he brings that up. “Plus, Zayn told me it gives me a lot to pull at during sex.”

“And yet, I’m the one who gives you too much insight on my sex life,” Niall retorts just as many times.)

“Liam told me the address of his flat—which is quite big for someone who’s been a mere bodyguard for you for past four years or summat—and that you two made up,” Harry offers him a bag of crisps. “So did you two have makeup sex?”

“You make us sound like hormonal teenagers,” Niall takes the bag. “Why did he call you?”

“Oh, he wants me to babysit you or something whilst he talks to your management,” Harry shrugs, walking into the flat. “Apparently, they’ve been contacting him for a while to get him to be your bodyguard again since he didn’t specify why he quit.”

“I don’t think… hold on, I got a text,” Niall groans and pulls his phone out.

 

**From: Biceps**

**They said welcome back. X**

**Sent 9.45**

 

“I’m guessing he got his old job back,” Harry ruffles the top of Niall’s head. “So, Zayn gave me the song he wrote with Josh couple days ago and thought I could give this to you since Liam called me.”

-

 _No, I don’t want to believe this is over_  
_When you told me from the start we are forever_  
_All the lies you told me_  
_And all the promises you gave carelessly._

 _I was such a fool to trust you_  
_I was such a careless person to_  
_Oh, give you my heart in the first place._

 _I won’t forget—no, I never will_  
_All the fun we had together_  
_Or times we stargazed on top of our hill._

_Please cherish what we had together._

_Now all the memories rush into my head_  
_Every single thing we did in and out of our bed_  
_All the deceits I heard_  
_And how the reality became so blurred._

 _I was such a fool to trust you_  
_I was such a careless person to_  
_Oh, give you my heart in the first place._

 _I won’t forget—no, I never will_  
_All the fun we had together_  
_Or times we stargazed on top of our hill._

_Please cherish what we had together._

_Nevertheless, the past is the past_  
_When that’s a lie I tell myself_  
_So I can finally stop thinking about you at last_  
_Don’t judge the love we had—you know it was real yourself_  
_You were the one who got away_  
_And that’s where my heart forever will lay._

 _I won’t forget—no, I never will_  
_All the fun we had toghether_  
_Or times we stargazed on top of our hill._

_Now it’s time to let go of what we had together._

 

Niall did a demo recording and given his luck, it got leaked pretty much the day after it was. It was a _demo_ , meaning there was only a piano accompanying him but his twitter blew up when he was told by his manager that his song was leaked.

(It wasn’t the first time and he knows that it won’t be the last.)

The trending topics for that day were:

_Leaked Niall Horan Song_

_#GuessNewTakenHeartSongTitle_

_Niall Horan_

“Zayn calls it _Forsaken Love_ ,” Harry sips his Frappuccino like it’s not a big deal. “That’s the track Josh described as sort of a mix of _Lover Dearest_ and _Beside You_.”

“Is that what Josh calls it too?” Niall glares at Liam, who isn’t doing anything to make it any less obvious that he’s guarding Niall from potential harms.

“He thinks it should be _Forsaken Tragic Love_ ,” Harry shrugs, brushing his fringe back. “But I think Zayn’s title is better and Josh is too stubborn to admit that.”

“Zayn’s suggestion is better,” Niall takes a bite out of the scone he got. “Most people proto-titled the song _What We Had_ or _I Won’t Forget_.”

“Not all songs have the song titles in the lyrics,” Harry giggles at the text he just checked. Probably some kink he’s trying out with Zayn. “I have a photoshoot with Zayn in, like, an hour so I should get going.”

“Oh please, do leave me because I’m an inconvenience,” Niall rolls his eyes. “And tell Zayn to text me every once in a while!”

Harry flips him off.

“Harry has the look of a perfect angel but he really isn’t,” Liam takes the seat Harry just left. “So, are your fans aware that I’m your bodyguard again?”

“Oh please, it’s not like I had a couple of my fans looking at you like they wanted to jump you,” Niall replies sarcastically. “They all know who you are.”

Niall isn’t one of the arsehole homosexuals who are disgusted by the fact that their lovers are bisexual. He knows for a fact that Liam mostly dated girls before he started _working_ for Niall.

“I don’t particularly like gingers,” Liam grins. “But I think you knew that.”

-

“Fuck, I missed your arse,” Liam growls, his tongue lapping at Niall’s entrance. “Missed your taste.”

“Missed your tongue,” Niall moans out, clutching at the pillows that he’s very certain as Liam’s in _their_ bed. “Oh fuck.”

Liam’s wide tongue enters him fully, sheathed by Niall’s walls. He might have ‘accidentally’ clenched around the wet muscles, garnering a frustrated growl from his lover.

 _Or boyfriend?_ Niall wonders for a split second he _can_ actually think. _We didn’t say anything…_

“Oh daddy, please,” Niall whines out, one hand clawing at Liam’s scalp. The short hair feels like a freshly buzzed sheep’s wool and sandpaper, whilst being the softest thing he can ever imagine.

One thick finger joins the fray, succeeding in wrecking Niall completely. Soon, three fingers are tucked under the tongue, fucking him expertly. Niall mewls out Liam’s name as he releases into the bed sheets.

“Do you want daddy’s big cock?” Liam flips them over so that Niall is under his _very_ fit body. “Have you been a good boy?”

“So good,” Niall nods, grabbing the base of Liam’s leaking shaft and guiding into his hole. They decided to forego condoms after testing for STI’s and he knows that Louis is clean too, so.

 _Oh crap, I have to tell Liam about what I used to have with Louis at one point_ , Niall realises suddenly, precisely at the moment when Liam drives into his prostate harshly. What he planned on dissipates as Liam fucks into him hard, all the coherent thoughts dissolving like ice in midsummer heat.

“So fucking tight for daddy, yeah?” Liam coos, their lips brushing; Niall takes the initiative and kisses Liam hard. “And pliant too, baby.”

Niall mewls in response, his cock trapped between their bodies, keeping him from jerking himself off. Not that he really needs to wank himself off when Liam is shagging him, his shaft is too large (both in thickness and length) to need extra ‘help’. He rocks his arse against Liam’s hips, gyrating as he feels close to his edge again. Probably because he was already over-sensitive, but he really doesn’t care.

“Want me to fill you up and leak from daddy’s come, don’t you?” Liam gives a particular hard thrust into Niall’s prostate, making him cry out. “And _very_ responsive.”

“Can I come now, daddy?” Niall knows from experience that if he came once before, he needs to ask for permission before the second (or third), unless he wants to be spanked.

“No, baby,” Liam chides, using the tone an adult would use with a child. “Daddy hasn’t come yet.”

Niall yelps in surprise when Liam flips them over, sliding out just long enough to pin Niall face-down to the mattress, and starts to drive into him at a fast and hard pace. Niall can’t help but cry out at every single stroke, barely managing to hold on to his onslaught of orgasm. Liam whispers his name like a prayer as he fills him up with his spunk, then tells Niall to come—he obeys, releasing on command.

“I love you,” Liam mumbles, sounding sleepy already. “And I love the idea of being your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Niall giggles, kissing Liam’s cheeks. “I didn’t say that you are.”

“Oh hush, I thought it was unofficially confirmed,” Liam pulls Niall close to him, sounding sleepy.

“I guess we’re boyfriends,” Niall shrugs, turning around to face Liam; he winces when Liam’s flaccid cock slides out of his passage. “So, are we really going to give it a try?”

“I thought you wanted to,” Liam sounds half-asleep. “We don’t have to tell your fans, if you’re afraid of that.”

“There have been a lot of rumours about my sexuality for years,” Niall nuzzles his head against the crook of Liam’s neck. “But I won’t forget the shite Zayn and Harry got when they came out as a couple.”

“You’re more famous than them so maybe it’s safer if you don’t say anything about it for a while,” Liam yawns, looking like a tired puppy. “And I know that look.”

“What look?” Niall isn’t doing anything wrong, just looking at his boyfriend’s adorable face.

“The _he looks like a feckin’ puppy_ look,” Liam rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I enjoy using you as a personal body heat too much to kick you out of the bed.”

“Excuse you, Mr. Payne,” Niall huffs, “this is _my_ house, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“And I’m the one you dominates you, baby,” Liam reminds him.

“Do I look like a fucking top to you?”

 _Oh shit, the Tomlinson shite I probably have to tell him_ , Niall curses inside his head. _I’m an idiot so God, if you exist, please smite me with your lightning bolt shit_.

“Nope, you can pass as a bottom twink anytime,” Liam kisses the top of Niall’s head.

Niall huffs again before closing his eyes.

-

Niall is in those half-awake, half-asleep state when he thinks he hears Liam’s voice. He can’t make out what his boyfriend—he loves that word so much—is saying, but they sound solemn and loving.

“… wake up,” Liam’s works jolts him awake. “You sleep a lot.”

“Hush you,” Niall scolds Liam like a puppy who peed on a rug. “Give me my breakfast in bed.”

“You know you’re a horrid cook,” Liam grins, presenting him with the plateful of bacon strips and waffles. “Do you remember setting the toaster on fire couple weeks after I got hired?”

“Oh my God, you promised not to mention that ever again!” Niall punches Liam in the chest. “How do you even remember that? That was three years ago.”

“Three and half,” Liam is quick to correct the Irish singer. “That was pretty much the moment I realised I was in love with you.”

“Hm, love at first kitchen disaster?” Niall giggles, nuzzling his head into Liam’s chest instead. _Mm, firm._

“Pretty much,” Liam exaggerates his Northern accent, which is cute as fuck in Niall’s opinion.

“Stay with me,” Niall kisses at Liam’s jawline. “Two hearts forever.”

“For one second, I thought you were going to sing that heart-breaking song by Sam Smith,” Liam ruffles the top of his head.

“No, I sort of like that song,” Niall replies.

Niall wants so many things, but for now, a breakfast with the one he loves shall suffice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say it here before ANYONE STUPID says that I plagiarised scottmcniceass' fic "Tunnel Vision", I'm pretty sure there are loads of bodyguard/popstar fics and I did say in the first one in this verse that I've had this idea for ages and that was before I discovered her.


End file.
